In the end
by Trainofpeetas
Summary: What happens when Peeta proposes to Katniss, will she say yes? modern day au


I wake up to the smell of bread baking. Hmm, it smells heavenly. I get dressed and tie my hair in a high ponytail. I find one of Peeta's white shirts and put it on with a pair of my shorts under it.

When I enter the kitchen in our house, I notice that he isn't facing me. I stand there and admire him for a minute and then slowly pad up to him and hug him from the back. He jumps a bit and then relaxes in my arms. He is so warm and smells like cinnamon and baked goodness.

"Good morning" I mumble into his shirt

He tilts his head trying to look at me "Morning"

I let go and peek over his shoulder to see what he is making this time. He turns over to face me

"I made your favourite, cheese buns" he grins looking into my eyes.

I place a chaste kiss on his lips and then go to wash my face and brush my teeth. After I finish I come back and find the cheese buns on the table, but suddenly I don't feel hungry anymore. Instead I feel hungry for something else.

I turn to look at Peeta and he seemingly seems to have finished baking, so I drag him to our bedroom.

He chuckles, the deep sound resonating into my blood and it makes me even more heated up.

"Katniss, what are you-" I cut him off with a deep kiss. He seems surprised at first but then he starts reciprocating. I trace all the ridges inside his mouth and then meet his tongue. He seems to be growing bolder and I can feel a familiar hardness growing near my thigh.

I drag him over to the bed and then push him down before straddling him. His hands settle on my thighs and begin to rub up and down on their own accord. I take off his shirt and place my hands on his chest and start tracing the ridges of his muscles appreciatively. I then reach the elastic of his pants and leave my hand there for a while.

I look up at him and smirk. Usually he's the more dominant one. With a little help from him I pull down his pants and boxers at the same time. My hand instantly goes to his hardness and I begin rubbing up and down. He hisses

"Kat-Katniss" I smile at him.

He begins to tug at my shirt and then I help him take it off. He then helps me take off my shorts, which I'm not wearing anything underneath. He gives out an appreciative gasp when he sees that and tsks

"And here I thought that you where the innocent one, a little eager huh?"

I roll my eyes at his silliness and then start rocking back and forth on him. I then lean in and start kissing him again. With that I grab his member and then put it at my entrance. We start to build a slow rocking motion and then I start to feel myself letting go. I moan and Peeta starts to go faster.

Without any warning I come and Peeta follows soon after. I lie on his chest panting.

"We still have to get up and go to pick up willow" Peeta reminds me

I sigh one of the stressful things about having a child is having to keep your romance at bay. Actually now that I think about it I really miss my three year old.

"I'm going to have a shower" I get up and walk to the bathroom. I turn back and look at Peeta "Wanna join?"

"Yea" Peeta gets up and follows me

After having a normal shower without any interruptions for once, we get dressed and head over to Prim's house.

When I exit Peeta's house I hear multiple children squealing and laughing and crying at the same time. At least she's making memories with her two cousins.

When I enter the house the first thing I notice is the toys sprawled out everywhere. I shake my head with a smile, Prim's house is always like this especially since she has two boys ,one five and one three.

When I enter the living room Willow runs up to me

"Mommy!" She runs and then hugs me. After letting go she looks up to me with gleaming blue eyes

"I helped make cookies with auntie Prim, mommy. Look! I saved some for you." She runs over and grabs one from the plate on the kitchen island, and then brings it over to me.

I take a bite. "Mmm, it's just like daddies! Great job baby" I say and hug her again

She then notices Peeta behind me and then runs up to him too while repeating the same words she said to me. I walk up to Prim and then hug her.

"How are you holding up with the kids?"

"It's alright, apart from the boys always wanting to play sword fight. Willow's been great though she's always trying to help me out whenever she can" Prim smiles looking at my daughter

"I can't believe that her birthday is coming up soon"

"Same with Vick" Prim says while thinking about her soon-to-be four year old.

"We're actually going to go back home for now, I'm still feeling really tired"

Prim looks at me with a worried expression "Do you want me to take care of willow for another day"

I think about her offer for a while, no Prim has a lot on her hands. "Thank-"

Peeta cuts me off "Actually that would be great, you know what we'll be by the beach at sunset why don't you and the kids hop by and meet us there"

Prim looks confused for second but then she's all smiles and excitement.

"Leave it all to me" She says.

I look between the two confused by their exchange. Willow runs off to the boys as soon as we tell her that she'll be staying for a bit more.

When we get back into Peeta's car I try to confront him about the sudden exchange

"So… Why the beach?" I look at Peeta who is now driving

He shrugs "We haven't been there in a long time"

I frown that's not true we just took Willow to it last week. I decide to drop the subject though…For now.

When we get back home I quickly gobble most of the cheese buns Peeta baked earlier. As soon as I finish eating, I start to feel nauseas and then I quickly run to the toilet throwing up everything that I just ate. That will probably be the last time I want to even see a cheese bun. The thought alone makes my stomach churn.

Peeta comes in worry laced in his words "Katniss are you okay?"

The nausea seemed to have gone. "It's probably just a stomach bug" I say to assure Peeta, even though I highly doubt that was it. The last time I experienced this was when I was pregnant with Willow.

When Peeta leaves I find a packet of pregnancy tests that my friend Annie had left last month when she found out she was expecting. I take one and then hide it in the cabinet after using it, just to be sure that when Peeta comes in he doesn't find it.

I leave and then take a long nap. When I wake up I find Peeta dressed in a tuxedo. A tuxedo? I get up and then rub my eyes, yep he's definitely wearing one.

"Peeta?" I question.

When he hears me he looks at me and smiles. He walks up to me and then takes my hand leading me towards the front door.

"Wait!" I quickly stop him. He looks at me confused

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Okay, just don't take long" He says smirking at me.

When I get in I quickly grab my shoulder bag hanging on the door and stuff the test inside, not looking at the results. I wash my hands and then exit.

I find Peeta waiting for me by the door. I quickly put on a pair of sandals and then walk over to him. He leads me to his car and then he starts driving. Is he still taking us to the beach? It doesn't look like he's dressed like he's going to the beach…I wonder.

We drive for another fifteen minutes until we arrived and yep you guessed it at the beach. I spot Prim and the kids over near the water. Peeta then hold's my hand and walks me over to Prim and the kids.

When we got there he stopped me about a metre from them and then faced me to look at him.

"Katniss, you have always been there for me. Through ups and downs. Through watching this little munchkin grow" he says looking at Willow in the last part.

"I have always known you where the one. Katniss I love you and it would be an honour" He leans on one knee

"If you will marry me?" I look at him with so much happiness and love that I can't comprehend. When I reach up to put my hands on my face I realize that I am crying… A lot.

I nod my head frantically "Yes, I will" I say the words while my voice begins to crack.

Peeta stands up puts the ring on my finger and then kisses me. I kiss him back but then am jostled back into reality by the 'awws' and the screams of the people watching. I then hug Peeta. We stay there together for what seems like forever, until Willow runs up to us and hugs us too.

It's just our little family. Me, Peeta and Willow. Oh, I nearly forgot about the pregnancy test. I release Peeta and then start searching in my bag. Peeta looks at me curiously and then I triumphantly find it.

I close my eyes and then look at the results. A mixture of feelings arise in me. I start crying again. Peeta then notices what I'm holding

"Katniss" He says shakily. "Are you…Pregnant?"

I nod my head at him. "Yes, we're pregnant" Peeta hugs me and I can see tears in his eyes now.

"I'm going to be an aunt again!" Prim squeals in the background.

I start to laugh. Well I guess this is just the start to our growing little family.


End file.
